First Time Lovers
by SasukePwnsNaruto
Summary: Sasuke makes love to Sakura for the first time. Oneshot Please review :


Hell guys hope you enjoy my oneshot story of sasuke and sakura, didn't know how to do this story, been years since I wrote one and wanted to see if I still got it.

**First time lovers**

It had all gone wrong. We had been so happy. I knew when I first met her that she was for me. She was 5' 7" to my 5' 10", slim, with a nice figure (34", 28", 33") with lovely, long legs and a fabulous ass that made me drool when I looked at her. With her shoulder length, pink hair and her vivacious, friendly personality she was my dream girl. She wasn't the prettiest girl but she was the type of girl that you looked at and knew you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. Her name was Sakura and we'd met in college at a dance. My name is Sasuke.

I don't know what she saw in me, but after we were introduced it was just her and I from then on. We were both juniors when we met and both virgins. Our first sex came after two months of dating and some heavy petting. Our lust was consummated in my dorm room. We were both shy and a little scared as our kissing and fondling through our clothes moved on into removing them. When I first saw her body lying naked before me in the dim light of a reading lamp on the desk near the bed I was almost overwhelmed and close to cumming. She was so beautiful that I bent down, softly kissed her lips and then each of her nipples on the firm breasts that she offered to me. She sighed and grasped my head; pulling me against her breast and I began to lightly suck on it. I wasn't a complete novice at pleasing a woman. As a young twenty year old I'd spent a lot of time on the net readinghow to please and make love to a woman. It was a great learning tool and helped me establish a technique for making love to a woman without having to go through years of experimentation. The secret was love, patience and giving of yourself to please your partner.

She wasn't on birth control pills so I had to use a condom. She giggled nervously as she watched me struggle to get my first one on. When I finally succeeded I bent over and kissed her again and our tongues dueled inside her mouth. I was so hot I hoped I could last until I had it inside her. My tongue slipped away from her mouth and continued down to her breasts again where I suckled each of her sensitive nipples in turn. She placed her hands lightly on th back of my head and moaned a little as my lips worked on her hard little nubs then I slipped my mouth over the soft cones of flesh in an attempt to suck it all inside. I felt like I wanted to swallow them whole.

"Oh, Sasuke! That feels so good," she told me as she pressed down slightly on my head.

My tongue continued down her body as I knelt between her legs that were spread wide to receive me. When I reached her navel I gently swabbed out the little cavity then moved my tongue further down across her taut belly toward my ultimate goal.

Sakura was breathing hard and her hands still rested on the back of my head as I encountered the hairless womanhood. The odor of her arousal assailed my nostrils and I felt her hands tighten on me.

"Sasuke, you don't have to do that."

I raised my head and looked at her. "I want to do this for you more than anything in this world Sakura."

She looked at me and smiled than threw her head back and pushed my face down to her sex and thrust up her hips. I could feel my cock throbbing in the confines of the condom as I pushed mt tongue inside the folds of her sex and reveled at her response.

"Oh! Oh! OOOHHHHOOOOOO!" She moaned loudly as I found her clitty protruding from her labia. Her hips bucked against my face as she began to orgasm under my ministrations.

"Oh god! Oh god! OH GOD!" She cried as she mashed my face into her crotch trying to make the sensations that were being produced in her groin last forever. As she slowly began to come down from her high I felt so happy that I had pleased her our first time.

"Oh thank you Sasuke. That was glorious. Get on me now and put your cock inside me. I want to feel you there."

I hurried to comply and I was pleased she didn't appear embarrassed as she took my cock and brought it to the entrance of her vagina. Her total wetness allowed me easy access and I slowly pressed into her and she guided me with her hands on my hips. I felt a sudden resistance and she murmured.

"Do it Sasuke. Make me a woman."

Her hands grasped my ass and gave a sharp pull even as I thrust forward. She gave a small moan and then I was deep inside her. I barely got past her torn hymen when my cock began spurting its load into the condom and I groaned in relief. I was immediately embarrassed at my lack of staying power and she seemed to know it.

"It's all right Sasuke. We have all night my love."

"Thank you."

The words of endearment were new to our lips but they seemed so right as I moved my weight onto my elbows and lowered my head to kiss her tenderly. She put her arms about my neck and returned my kiss.

"This means forever, doesn't it?" I asked.

"Forever and ever." she responded and with those words we were one.

We spent the night together expressing our love and deep commitment to one another. When summer came we went back to our homes that were 80 miles apart but we overcame that distance every weekend. Our parents understood, thankfully, and gave us the time alone together we needed. When we started into our senior year that fall we shared a small off campus apartment that was one of the happiest times of our lives. We also began to plan for our wedding immediately after graduation.


End file.
